battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Daburu/Realworld Records 01?
A new club for table top games started up at my school this year. The members are, put succinctly, a bunch of nerds, and seem to be enamored of Yu-Gi-Oh, Magic, and any board games. However, they claim to be open to any other table-top games, and it seems that the games played are just whatever the player fancies. Quite recently I got a box of Call of the Core as well as the starter decks Burning Stardust and Chaos Guardian, and figured I'd bring it in. So yesterday morning I brought in the two starter decks (as well as a Shining-Dragon/Ninetail-Dark playmat, 30 core, and spare change for substitute core) to the club meeting and asked around if anybody would be interested in playing. Surprisingly, someone did take up my offer to teach the game to them, and on my recommendation took Chaos Guardian. I started by telling him what colors there were and the types of cards (just the first 4 and 3 of each, since yellow/blue come later and braves didn't get a stateside release). Afterwards I explained core cost and how reduction works, then explained the steps during his and my own first turns. He caught on pretty quickly to cost and reduction, as well as refreshed vs exhausted state. I think I saw him playing Magic at a previous meeting, so it could've been familiar. There was a little confusion as to who chose the blocker, but that was cleared up easily. Leveling up was different though, since he seemed to think that you could only put one core on one spirit per turn. It probably didn't help that my spirits only needed 2 core for their highest levels, so I couldn't exactly model it that well. The part of the battle that most stood out to me was him summoning Phoenixious at full cost and using it to destroy my two LV1 Fenrircannons, that was well done. The game ended prematurely a few turns later, since it was a morning meeting and we had to get to class. It was probably for the best though; I was getting a little too into it and got too focused on my own combo to remember that it was a teaching match. (Made LV2 Phoenixious attack with my LV2 Timeless Ice Field with only LV2 Mobileflow on my field, then was about to demonstrate Flash Timing with Defensive Aura to boost Mobileflow's BP beyond Phoenixious'. I probably confused him by saying "flash timing" and "magic" instead of "flash step" and "spell", the English release made the most trivial changes.) During the game there were a few conversations with people looking over from the neighboring Yu-Gi-Oh matches, which mostly went like: '' "What's that called?"'' "Battle Spirits." "Never heard of it." "I figured." But it was really encouraging that people noticed it, especially when my opponent said that the game was interesting to play. In future meetings I'll bring the instruction manuals and a few decks of my own creation and see if I can get anybody else to play; it had a lot better reception than I expected, so maybe if I pull myself together next time I can get a few more people to play. There was also talk of playing Vanguard next time, apparently some people are interested in trying it out, so I guess I'll have to get my deck built for that too. At least I'll have a slight experience advantage with that one, it's not my favorite but at least I've played it more in real life. And Yu-Gi-Oh's ever the classic, assembling my deck for that game is gonna take quite a bit of searching. Haven't played in years, so I'll need some brushing up on the recent rules (still can't believe Raigeki's been unbanned...). Somebody pulled off a Pendulum Summon with Stargazer and Timegazer during the battle, kind of wish I could have seen it. In any case, I'm glad that it's looking like this club's got the potential to be an actually fun one. Category:Blog posts